


女力

by Mafspice



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafspice/pseuds/Mafspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident will put Ash and Ali facing several challenges together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever, I'm open to suggestions about the writting and all that, and I hope you like the story so far, let me know what you think, Thanks :)

“See you tomorrow Jackie” Ashlyn said as she was leaving the gym with her bag on her shoulder and her protein shake in her hand. She was a strong, toned 5’9 blonde, with beautiful but powerful eyes that America loved.

She turned around and felt someone bumping into her spilling the shake on her shirt.

 

"Damn it can’t you se…” she said but when she looked to see who the person was she was speechless. _Wow she’s beautiful._

“I’m so so sorry, I wasn’t looking it was totally my fault, sorry to ruin your shirt, here I have a tissue somewhere” The brunette started getting really nervous about her clumsiness. She got the tissue out of her bag. _Good god I can’t believe this, not again._

“Here let me try to dry it, I’m so sorry” she said, reaching for the woman’s shirt and trying to clean it, she then noticed the girl and her excellent physique, she started blushing when she felt the six pack beneath the shirt, she looked up and met the most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen and was instantly captured by them.  _Who is this woman, she’s hot._

 

“Ahem… It… it’s… ok don’t worry about it… I have an extra shirt in my bag. Ashlyn said trying to regain her composure.  _What was that? I need another cold shower._

“Oh good, again I’m really sorry maybe I can get you another one of those? She said pointing at the nearly empty cup. 

 

“They don’t sell this around here, but maybe we can grab some coffee another time?” Ashlyn said hoping she would say yes and realized she was running a little bit late.

 

“Yes, we can do that, I have to go now, I guess I’ll see you around” The brunette said a little bit disappointed and started walking towards the gym entrance, she turned around and smiled at the blonde.

 

Ashlyn stood there dazzled by this girl’s smile and only managed to say “yeah sure”. She saw her walk in and it took her a minute to get her mind back on track. She walked back again into the gym and went straight into the bathroom to change.

 _I need to hurry or I won’t make it on time, and now my awesome outfit is ruined. I can’t say it wasn’t worth it but at least I could get that girls number, what was her name?_ she looked in her bag and took her spare shirt out and changed, she looked in the mirror and adjusted her outfit to make it look as good as she could.

_I’ll go outside and get her number, that’s it._

Just when she was almost ready she heard a really loud bang and the fire alarm went off a second later. She got all her stuff in her bag and went out the door to see what happened. She saw half the gym in flames and the smoke rapidly getting darker and finding it’s way out. Half the roof had fallen and she heard people screaming for help so she ran towards the voices.

The first person she found was stuck at a bench press, she got the bar out of the guys body and helped him out trying to stay as low as possible so she wouldn’t inhale the smoke. She then went back in and found a second person where the roof had fallen, she had this big piece of the structure on top of her leg and was crushing it. Ashlyn tried to get it out of the way with her hands but couldn’t, she then went looking for a kind of lever, that’s when she saw a hand behind a desk, she hurried back to the girl and managed to remove the structure from her and carried her as fast as she could to the exit.

 

“Ash what are you doing here, I thought you left” Jackie the manager said

 

“I did but I have to go back, there’s someone else inside, take care of this ones and I’ll be right back”

 

“The firefighters are on their way, don’t go back in, the building could collapse”

 

“I can’t, I won’t leave anyone behind, when they get here let them know I’m inside, they’ll know what to do.”

 

“Just be careful”

 

She went back in straight to where the hand was, yelling on the way “is anybody here, can anybody hear me”. No answer. She got there and saw the brunette lying on the floor in a triangle of life between some of the roof parts and a desk. She slide her from under the table and took a better look at her , she had a bad cut  on her head but other than that she seemed fine. _That’s so lucky, I’m glad she’s ok._ At that moment there was a loud crack and Ash instinctively put herself on top of the girl to protect her and screamed in pain “Fu***ing fu**, Jesus that hurts so bad”. A sharp broken tube went right into her left leg, she knew she had to get out of there and to do so she had to take the tube out of her leg. She bit her shirt and pulled as hard as she could and got it out, she tossed it aside and made sure the girl was still all right. She placed herself with the girl between her legs making the girls hands grab her legs, she started pulling both of them backwards with her hands toward the exit. She was losing a lot of blood and was starting to get dizzy, but she was so close “Come on Ash you can do it, don’t give up now, just a little bit more, COME ON!” She could see outside and started yelling for help, but her voice was very week and she started having tunnel vision, everything went dark and the last thing she saw was the girl between her legs….

 

 

ESPN NEWS: 

_“Ashlyn Harris, Women’s National Team star goalkeeper has been involved in a fire downtown where apparently she went inside to save people instead of just getting out of it, that’s a lot of courage don’t you think Jim?”_

_“That’s definitely courage Paula, reportedly she has some cuts and bruises around her body but most importantly she has a deep leg injury, we don’t know the exact details of it but by the pictures we can see she lost a lot of blood and it’s bad. She is having surgery and most likely will miss this summer Olympics”_

_"That’s really a shame Jim, she did an amazing job at last years World Cup, but I’m sure the substitutes will step in and make an excellent job. We wish her the best and hope to see her again on the field._ _In related news young star Ali Krieger was also involved in the fire, reporters confirm that it was Ashlyn Harris the one who tried to take her out of the building, she has a cut on her head that required stitches and is under observation but will make a full recovery, she’s due to be at the next training camp 2 weeks from now, we hope to see her in good shape for that since she has a really bright future and it’s her first camp.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where this is going, I have no medical idea of terms and treatments and some things might sound off but just go with it. Enjoy!

 

Ash woke up feeling dizzy and as if she was in a dream, she could barely keep her eyes open.  She tried to blink many times to make her vision clearer. _Where am I? What’s happening, I can’t feel my body I CAN’T FEEL ANYTHING!_ Her heart started racing as fear started to overcome her until she passes out.

The second time she wakes up she feels better and the dizziness goes away, but it’s still too bright and her vision is fuzzy. _Why is this room so bright? What is this place? Why can’t I move? Why does my hand feel so warm? I want to move, why is it so hard, DAMN IT MOVE ASHLYN!_ Still no response from her body.

 

She woke up feeling half of her body warm and heavy and her left leg was killing her. _Man this hurts so much, at least someone turned the light off. Ok Ash try to move something, anything, let’s try something easy just move your face, make a frown…good it’s working. Now let’s try the neck, first to the right…good now left… great... Let’s try down… it smells good, what’s this… who is this... WHY IS THERE A WOMAN HUGGING ME? Stay calm, it could be any of your friends… no they don’t cuddle like this, was she holding my hand before? Why is my arm around her? It feels nice. I need her to move the pain is getting worse. Ok try to move your arms… YES! It’s working! Easy now… and just move her a little bit… oh no!_

The brunette woke up a little disoriented and light headed. _Headache still not gone…  but it feels so good to be here… so warm in here… HERE!_ She looked up a little bit in panic and she saw the eyes that she loved so much the first time she saw them.

 

Ash was trying to stay still not to wake her up but failed, the girl started moving and looked up to her, at that moment everything stopped and everything was suddenly okay, no pain, no nothing, just that beautiful face. _Wo…Tha… she...how…gorgeous. keep it together, don’t screw this up._

“I’m sorry if I woke you, I just need to move my leg a little it’s really bothering me” she said trying not to sound rude.  

 

“Oh! yes, sorry I fell asleep and I…”

 

“Don’t worry beautiful” _What? Beautiful? Really Ash?_  

 

The girl started blushing and tried to hide it focusing on trying to help the blonde get more comfortable. _Her voice is so sexy…beautiful._ She stood up and instantly missed the warmth and security feeling.  Ash was also thinking about it and instantly started realizing all her pains.

 

“I’ll go get the nurse and the doctor for you” the brunette shyly smiled and walked to the door.

 

“That smile is going to kill me!” _Why is she here? What happened? Why does it hurt so much? Damn what’s going to happen with soccer? I should call the coach. My side hurts… Oh wow.. that’s a bad cut. I should have a nurse check it, it’s bleeding._

The door opened and a beautiful tall doctor came in followed by the hot brunette

 

“Hello Ashlyn, I’m Dr. Rivera and I perfomed surgery on your leg, how are you feeling today? Any pain or discomfort?” she said and took her pen out of her pocket.

 

 _Ashlyn, I love her name, so unique and so powerful._ The brunette thought

“Hi, my leg is starting to hurt a lot and I the cut on my side is bleeding a little bit, other than that I think everything is good doc, but I need to know what happened to my leg and how soon can I get back on the field” Ash said and started to panic waiting for the response.

 

“Well you arrived into the E.R with a deep laceration on your left leg thigh level, it wasn’t a through and through but it did damage the bone a little and the muscle and nerves we’re in bad shape, but with the surgery we performed we managed to give the muscle a jump start to regenerate and reattached the nerves…”

 

“I’m sorry doc, I’m not getting any of this medical thing, just give it straight to me, will I be able to get back on the field and if so how fast?” _The only straight thing I want”_

 

“Well it depends on how your body reacts to the procedure, and you’ll need rehabilitation not only for the muscle but also for the nerves. First three weeks I need you on a wheelchair, then 2 to 3 months of crutches and hopefully by then you’ll have enough strength to move into a cane and from there walk, jog and run progressively, so I would say to be fully back on the field it’ll take 8 months”

 

“8 MONTHS!?! No, no way, I can’t wait that long the Olympics are in 6 months and I have to play, I need to play.” She was having so many emotions and she tried to get up only making her scream in pain. _GOD DAMN IT!_  

 

“Ash you need to calm down and stay put, you’re just making things worse for you, I know this is hard but I need you to think about it and make the best out of it. So lay down and let us help you.”  The brunette firmly said while making Ash lie down.

 

“She’s right, we’ll make everything in our hands to make a fast recovery but we need you at your best” Dr. Rivera said.

 

“I know I’m sorry doc, it’s just…. Thank you” _This can’t be happening, not now that I’m at my best, I can’t miss the Olympics. I’m not! Why… why… WHY!!_ Ash’s anger was raising combined with fear and defeat.

 

“I’ll send the nurse to give you some more painkillers and change the dressing. I need you to rest and work with me. I’ll come back later to check on you”

 

“Yeah thanks” Ash automatically replied but her thoughts were somewhere dark and hopeless.

 

“I can leave if you want” The hot brunette said.

 

“No, no please stay. I’m sorry about that, it just… this is the worst thing like ever, I just… I… I don’t know. But do stay.” Ash’s voice was trembling. _I don’t know if I could do this alone… I don’t even know if I could do it._

There was a knock on the door

 

“Come in” Ash yelled

 

A really hot blonde came in  with a huge smile

 

 _Seriously?! What’s with this hospital and hot women!_ Ash thought

“Hi, my name is Erin and I’ll be your night nurse. Let me take a look at your numbers and I will put some medication on your IV for the pain, and I’ll change the dressing in a second.” The nurse said friendly

 

“Thanks”

 

“No problem hot stuff, just keep in mind that this are quite strong and you will probably fall asleep.”

 

 _Hot stuff, really?!?!?!_ All three thought and moved nervously, and a little uncomfortable.

 

“So let me take a look here” she said lifting the gown leaving half her body uncovered. _Mmmm niiiiceeee._ Nurse Erin had to stop herself from staring and started removing the dressing.

 

The hot brunette instinctively moved closer to take a better look. _I knew she had great abs but her whole body is smoking hot. Stop staring Alexandra! Well if the nurse can stare why can’t I? Ugh, I already hate her, could she be any more obvious._

“Ahem…” She cleared her throat

 

“Oh sorry, maybe you want to see how it’s done? You know so you can change it for her at home?”

 

“We’re not… I mean… she’s not… “ Ash started saying

“Sure, thanks” She politely said

 

Ashlyn started blushing and at the brunettes touch she started losing her mind, she didn’t know if it was the painkillers or the fact that this girl was perfect but it felt amazing.

 

“I’m Ashlyn”

 

“I’m Alexandra”  

 

“Alexandra” Ash said just before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want me to keep writing it :)

The next time Ashlyn woke up the room was empty, there were some flowers and soccer balls balloons that clearly indicated the WNT had been there. She started to move a little bit but the pain was still too much to handle. She was starving and her mind was still unclear. Did she dreamed about Alexandra? _She was so beautiful, the most amazing eyes and smile. What happened? Did the Dr really say 8 months? I can't miss the olympics, I need some second opinion or just anyone who can get me game ready in 6 months, need to call Jill and the staff, I need to call grandma and Chris and..._

There was a knock on the door 

"Come in"

Dr. Rivera came in with Tobin Heath and Christen Press behind 

"Tobs!! I'm so glad to see you! Come here and give me a proper hug"

Tobin came closer relieved her friend woke up this cheerful and said "don't know about the hug brah but I can try."

Dr Rivera interrupted "so Ashlyn I see you feel good, everything seems to be healing as expected so I'm just going to ask a couple questions and leave you all catch up.  
How is the pain going on a scale from 1 to 10?"

"6"

"Ok I'll tell the nurse to give you something else and again change the dressings but I'll wait for your girlfriend to come by and see if she can do it by herself this time"  
Everyone except the Dr looked confused and at each other but didn't interrupt.  
"If everything goes well we have two options either you stay here in the hospital and start rehabilitation in about two weeks or you could go home in a week and come everyday to your therapy. Ali made sure to find the best program for you and believe or not it's right here in the hospital two towers north. I'll give you some time to talk about it with her and your family and then when you make a decision we can get you set up. So do you have any questions or anything else I can do for you?"

Ashlyn was so confused all she could say was "no, all good thank you" 

"Ok, well I'll check on you in the afternoon" Dr Rivera said and was on her way out"

"Do you know where she is? Ali?" Ashlyn asked 

"Her brother convinced her to go have some lunch and take a shower, she's a keeper for sure, hasn't left you side in the four days you've been here and has been updating your family on everything. She should be here soon" she smiled and walked out 

As she left there was this awkward silence 

 

_So Ali is real, and she has been here, so she falling asleep cuddling me wasn't a dream... who is this woman and why is she still here?_


End file.
